Getting Back Home
by XlXJasminXlX
Summary: Acacia sacrificed herself for Kenzi to go back home but not without a price, Kenzi must help Emma Swan in her adventure of getting back home, before Kenzi can even go home. Throughout this she makes friends and falls in love again will Kenzi prevail, will True Love? (Second Installment of Guardian Angel rated M for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: SO here's the first two chapters to the second part of Guardian Angel and let me tell you it was a bit rough on how I wanted this to go and the setting and at what time. After many decisions here it is and I will posting tomorrow the first chapter for Nysaa/Laurel it was a bit rough on how I wanted to start it but after a few decisions and advice I figured it out._

* * *

Kenzi looked over to the other Valkyrie who was asleep yet again they had arrived in New York though they haven't made a move. It had been a week and Kenzi figured to scope it out first "Second curse to protect the both of them," she mumbled to no one but herself. The guy Emma had around gave her a bad vibe and she didn't like it at all right now Henry and Emma were occupying seats at a Cafe. "Athena wake up!" Kenzi grinned when Athena jumped as the Valkyrie cursed in a language unknown to the Goth Queen.

"You couldn't have woke me up in a nicer way?"

"Yes and no," Kenzi pointed to the file Acacia had given her "I'm making my move while I'm doing this mission I want you to head home Athena and let them know I'm back but I will be awhile." she grabbed her duffle bag from the back and grabbed a picture of her and Bo flipping the picture over was writing 'Miss you Bo-Bo I'll be home soon got business to take care of first' and handed it over to Athena. "I also want you to stay there,"

"Kenzi, Acacia said I have to be here with you," Kenzi shook her head "you're still brand new."

"It shouldn't take me long to get Emma home,"

"Where's home? I can meet you back there with Tamsin I feel like you might need a bit of back up I'm going to come."

"Storybrooke, Maine." The Goth Queen watched Emma and Henry with a smile "Look go home and come back just don't bring Bo I know there's going to be a ton of shit going on right now so I rather not drag her in this when she has her father to deal with. Here," she handed Athena her duffle bag "you've got money to get another car or plane ticket?"

"Kenzi I'm a Valkyrie,"

Kenzi rolled her eyes "Alright then smart ass get going I'm going to go introduce myself," Athena nodded grabbing her duffle bag and heading out first going the opposite way that and once the older Valkyrie disappeared. Kenzi turned off the ignition to the black Porsche and headed for the Swan family her thief tactics or street smarts wouldn't work on this woman knowing because of the way the blonde grew up. The goth became scared a bit and shook it off "I'm a Valkyrie," she took in a breath and caught the ball Henry had dropped that had been coming her way, picking it up she smiled at him "hey kid this is yours right?"

"Yea thanks for that," She handed him the ball "I'm Kenzi what's your name?"

"Henry," The brunette boy smiled he looked a bit like Emma though a lot more like his father "thanks for this I almost thought I was going to lose another ball."

"Henry!" A voice screamed and Kenzi knew it was Emma, the blonde ran up and looked Kenzi over as if making sure she wasn't a threat "Hi."

Kenzi smiled about to introduce herself "Mom this is Kenzi she caught my ball for me," Emma smiled and Henry looked over to the Goth Queen "do you want to join us we were about to have lunch?"

"Henry you can't do that what if she had other plans?"

"Actually I don't mind it's what I was about to do anyway it would suck to not have company either way," Emma nodded getting a bit anxious around the other woman but brushed it off "so are you guys originally from New York or?"

"Mom's from Boston well we both are what about you?" Henry asked way beyond fascinated with Kenzi sensing something really different and yet not bad bout the raven haired woman.

"Russia," Kenzi gave him a toothy grin "I'm down visiting family well they are in Canada I'm here in the states visiting friends before I go up there."

Henry nodded and knew he had heard a bit of a Russian accent "Can you tell me something in Russian?" Emma just shook her head at how easily her son made friends.

"Как дела?" Kenzi smiled "How is your day?"

Henry grinned and smiled "Great thanks for asking,"

Now it was Emma's turn to speak feeling a bit curious about the woman and what she could actually be doing here. Her super power worked and she sensed no lies but it still gave her a vibe though not a bad one either "Who are you visiting in Canada?"

"My best friend Bo I left the house a bit," Kenzi shrugged adding more to her somewhat true story "I had some things to deal with though it hurt her a bit I know I left when she needed me but I needed to do some things for myself and she didn't take it well. It's what happens I think when you are really close to someone you can't ever really go a day without them so when we are without them we hurt more than we usually do."

" _Make sure you give her the potion but not in a public place try to get her alone and somewhere known or get her to travel with you back home but go through Maine. And also Kenzi give her time when you give her the potion it takes a bit to process things,"_

" _Things like how she's Prince Charming's and Snow White's daughter?" Acacia only nodded "Okay then and she's going to have questions about me and you said not to tell her who or what I am to her."_

" _You can you just can't tell her while she doesn't remember just be careful because that girl being the product of true love and the true love to the Evil Queen she will have a lot of bullshit." Kenzi nodded and hugged Acacia "Get going child and make me proud okay?"_

The memory flashed through the raven haired woman's head "I'm having dinner at my place tonight if you two would like to come the place it pretty brand new and empty. And I feel like cooking tonight but just not for myself." They had sat down and ordered lunch "I also have some comic strips. . ." Before she could say anything is when Henry interrupted her "Mom can we go!" he said excitedly and Emma rolled her eyes "Please?"

"Well if she doesn't mind," Emma looked to Kenzi "then I guess yea. We can bring some things over play a few games if you play xbox?"

"Hell yes! I'm bomb at the console especially killing zombie chicks," Kenzi grinned getting way over to excited as the memories came back they brought her down a bit realizing how much she missed her best friend. "Sorry I use to play all the time back at my friend's home." he shrugged and Henry smiled "so how have your day be going?'

"Pretty well," Emma poked at her food "been interesting actually."

"Yea mom's boyfriend proposed to her last night,"

"Henry!" Kenzi giggled watching as Emma slapped a hand over his mouth "Do you have to tell everyone?"

"It's fine I actually almost got married,"

"What happened?"

"Henry do you not know what question not to ask?"

Kenzi smiled "It's cool Emma I don't mind telling," she looked at Henry "well we were each other's true love for three years and about to get married though he died before it could even happen." her smile became small she had gotten over it but not fully the newborn Valkyrie knew she wouldn't find love now until her heart or really her Valkyrie chose for her. "I loved him though and he really loved me and that's all that matters to me we were already married."

"I'm sorry for your loss Kenzi," Emma stated not really knowing the feeling much of losing someone you loved that was dead but losing and being abandon by Henry's father made it a close. "you'll find someone to love you though I'm sure of it." The blonde wasn't much for comforting but it helped Kenzi smile a bit more again "We'll go over to dinner what time should we get there?"

"6 o'clock I can text you the address," Kenzi took out and handed the card to the hotel room she'd be staying at "after this I'll be heading back that way the place isn't so messy for when you guys arrive any advice on what you guys might like dinner?" in all honesty she didn't know who to cook the one that did was Athena and she had just sent her home. The Goth Queen cursed herself and pouted in the inside but she'd figure a way out on how to cook whatever the other two wanted.

"Mom is a burger and fries girl with a hot cocoa with cinnamon," Henry stated and he was as well but he figured that it would work if he said it was Emma.

"Nice try Henry I think you're a burger and fries kind of kid aren't you?" Henry only grinned and shrugged "Burger and fries it is then I make some mean chili cheese fries." Henry only got even more excited and fluttered his eyes a bit either heaven gave him a present or he found the perfect girl.

Emma laughed as she watched Henry and shook her head "Cool I can help you out on the grill if you don't mind question?" Kenzi only nodded as she munched on a donut "Are we cooking on the patio or?"

"Right forgot about that," Kenzi thinks the patio was big enough and she could go get a grill really quick "the patio is big enough so I think it'll be okay." her phone began to go off and she realized it was Athena calling her not sure if it was because she was home or could it be something else. "It was nice meeting you guys I should get going though so I can have time to set everything up here…" she wrote her number quickly on the napkin and smiled at Emma and Henry "I will see you both tonight." She grabbed her coffee and answered her phone "Are you checking up or what? It's only been two hours,"

Athena grinned on the other phone having already been outside the Dal "Well checking up, keeping you updated if that's what you call it, well I'm here I haven't walked in yet is there anything else I need to tell Bo?"

Kenzi looked to Emma and Henry, the raven haired brunette was already in the black Porsche, and she wondered what else "Just tell her I miss her and keep her from following you to Storybrooke I know how she is though I am making progress a lot more than I figured. I'm doubting Emma though I think she knows something is up I won't know till tonight though it's going to be a drag to find out."

"Like Acacia said give her time after the potion are you also slipping it to Henry?"

Kenzi wasn't sure how to answer that because she didn't know how it would effect him only Emma but she could figure as well what could happen to Henry. "Maybe I'm debating it's only to bring their memories back,"

"Be careful," After that the line went dead and Kenzi took a breath and headed to the grocery store a bit overwhelmed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we going to go Emma we have maybe two hours and one of those hours is to beat traffic?" Henry questioned a bit excited even though he understood why Emma was questioning herself, Kenzi did kind of come up out of nowhere, but Emma looked at her computer like she had seen a ghost and he could figure out she found something out about Kenzi. All his blonde mother did was print out what she needed and grabbed her red leather jacket "Mom?"

"Yea Henry?"

"You okay?"

"I will once we get there come on kid grab your backpack I did tell her I would help cook the burger's." Emma's head was spinning she had put Kenzi's face through her data base and what she came up with was making her question everything.

 _Mckenzie_

 _Kenzi_

 _Malikov_

 _1991-2014_

 _Friend-Warrior-Heart_

She had the exact same picture of Kenzi's grave stone and it's scaring her to wonder what this was or what kind of joke. Henry wasn't rather quiet on the ride over he was beyond excited to be seeing Kenzi because of the fact she was and quote 'The perfect woman to ever walk the earth' only because she played the console and loved burgers. Emma knew it was a small crush though "Alright Henry you gotta behave and listen and please do not destroy anything okay? This hotel is rather expensive and I doubt Kenzi wants to be paying anything for this place."

It wasn't long till they reached Kenzi's suite "Hey I didn't think you'd guys come the chili is cooking and so are the fries and the grill is all warmed up Emma," Kenzi liked the good hostess hung up their coats "the game can be hooked up to the tv in the living room Henry so go ahead I have a couple of games there if you want to play them,"

Henry smiled and left the two older woman to talk "Mckenzie right?" Kenzi tightened her jaw at what Emma said and led the both of them to the kitchen.

"How about we start off with a couple of drinks before any qustions?" Kenzi handed her the drink she mixed with the memory potion Acacia had given her. "I'm going to give Henry his soda so I'll be back," Knowing how Emma was she took her own drink that way the blonde would not switch them out and grabbed the coke she had also mixed with the potion and headed to the living room. Before she got to Henry she heard a banging at the door "Henry go in the kitchen with your mother," he gave her a questioning look "go I have something to take care of and here's your coke okay?"

Her back had been turned to Henry as she went for the door knowing it had to be the monkey that Emma was suppose to get married too. Acacia filled her up on everything before she came to New York it was scary new "Kenzi be careful," the Goth only nodded and grabbed the sword that had been hidden in the umbrella holder and held it against her legs behind her. She opened the door with a smile "How can I help you?"

"Where's Emma?"

"I don't know a woman by that name would you be so kind as to leave sir?"

"I know she's here I can smell her!" And that's where he slipped she grabbed him roughly by the collar and pointed the sword under his chin having him now in her room. "What the hell are you doing!"

"You slipped monkey I know exactly who you belong to." Kenzi growled a bit shocked though yet brushed it off and pressed the monkey onto the balcony.

"Kenzi what are you doing!" Emma looked to her and the one who was suppose to be her fiance " Kenzi!"

"Do you remember?"

Kenzi asked her eyes still on the man in front of her and Emma nodded even though Kenzi couldn't see her "I remember," that was the last straw for the monkey and he had finally shifted a couple of his own buddies showing up to the party. "You imbeciles were not invited," Kenzi's Valkyrie showed itself and all the monkey had bowed to her "Emma I need you to go inside now please."

Emma wanted to reject it and say 'no' but for some reason she obeyed and walked in what happened next she didn't know. All she knew was that Kenzi came back inside covered in ashes and put the sword back where she had gotten it from "Aren't you suppose to be dead?"

"I'll answer you once you tell me what you remember,"

"I remember everything from breaking the first curse to Regina casting the second to protect Storybrooke now answer me."

At this time Henry walked in and with a smile on his face hugging Kenzi "Mom she's our guardian angel I knew it the moment she caught my ball I may have not remembered but," he turned Kenzi's wrist where he had seen the sign of the Valkyries on her wrist "I seen this and I did some research at home I figured she only had it because it looked cool. She has it because she's a Valkyrie and one of the elders must have sent her to help us get home, thanks Kenzi."

Kenzi smiled and looked up to Emma "When I told you about my husband and that we were married we got married in Valhalla since we couldn't down on earth," she looked to Emma's confused face "I got there because I sacrificed myself to save my family along with the plant from literally hell. I found a way to come back but as a Valkyrie and my first mission was to help you I would have told you earlier today Emma believe me but I had to get you to remember and I have to get you home."

"We should head back to Storybrooke tomorrow then," Kenzi nodded "Kenzi thank you for helping us remember and protecting us."

"It's my job I am after all your guardian angel," Kenzi ruffled Henry's head of hair and looked to Emma "I think she should go out to eat and then pack up tonight I have a bag ready."

"Could I ask you something Kenzi?" The Goth nodded "How did you manage not to stray from good? I can't imagine what happened after your husband passed,"

"In all honesty I strayed alot I did some bad things and bad mistakes I didn't sacrifice to redeem myself either, I figured out what was wrong and I went away for a bit to fix it, and when I returned I realized that my family was in trouble so was the planet. When I came back I secretly said goodbye I guess you could say it and I did what I had to, to protect the ones I loved, and I have to give it to Regina she gave everything up even know she gained a lot, she gave you and Henry up. In turn when I sacrificed it I gave up my best friend it might not be a lot but I was her heart and she was mine."

"Thanks for that sometimes I need to make sure love and all still makes it out of all the bullshit,"

"There's always a shit storm before the rainbow,"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So here is this an update on the second installment I am somewhat stuck on Love Emergency and a couple other stories so I'm taking my time to see where I can get them to go. Or decide where I want them to go.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters.**_

* * *

Kenzi hummed as she followed behind Emma they had been on the road for a bit but also taking their time getting to Storybrooke, Emma asked for that time and Kenzi didn't mind it, she knew how it was trying to get yourself together before returning to a family after a year. They made their last stop, the stop she had informed Athena where they would be at, and she spotted the brunette alongside her mother. "Oh shit," The Goth Queen took a deep breath in and got out of her vehicle and the blonde came walking towards her calm and that's what scared Kenzi the most. "Tamsin hey…" She didn't give her time to finish, Tamsin gave her a good right hook and she could hear Emma yelling 'Hey!' at the Valkyrie "No stop Emma," but it was to late Emma had thrown a left hook hitting Tamsin square in the jaw Kenzi held her own jaw a small bit of blood staining her pale lips "this is Tamsin she's a close friend of mine. Tamsin meet Emma, Athena meet Emma."

Emma gave them a look and looked the blonde and the other brunette as if sizing them up "Nice to meet you is this a habit to do?"

"No," Tamsin looked to the other blonde tapping her jaw not really feel it but smiled toward Henry lightly hoping she hadn't scared him by hitting Kenzi or being hit by his own mother "she deserved it after not calling once she had gotten back on earth I'm also guessing why she told you she is here?"

"To help me," Emma stated "kind of like my guardian angel and what not look if you're mad that I'm keeping her away sorry. I didn't tell her to come help someone else did and I'm not about to let her not finish what she came to do either."

The older Valkyrie glared at the other blonde and Kenzi gave her a warning glare causing her to relax "Well looks like you then are stuck with us and Kenzi we aren't sure if Bo will find us or not when Athena got back and told us"

Kenzi shook her head "No she has more than enough and I need to handle my own I'm not human anymore so please stop treating me like one."

Henry watched everything go on between the three Valkyrie's and how Kenzi took that hit as if it didn't even hurt one bit. "Can I say something?" All eyes turned to Henry "I think Kenzi's wishes should be respected I don't know what happened but I think it's best to say not everything has been sunshine and rainbows in Storybrooke things tend to get dangerous."

Emma smiled down at Henry and looked to Kenzi "What's it going to be Kenzi?"

Kenzi sighed she was never the one making the decisions and now she got to there were certain moments she helped and put in a word or three "I'll call Bo to check in but Athena you are heading back to keep an eye out for Bo and help her."

Athena smiled proud for Kenzi and nodded but knowing her own mother Tamsin was nowhere near fine with this "Okay I should get going then," Athena went over to hug Tamsin and looked to the younger Valkyrie "be careful I'll keep an eye on Bo."

Kenzi nodded and the brunette got into her vehicle and drove away "Emma we should get going going we can be there by dark," Emma nodded and ushered Henry to the bug. Kenzi got into the car with Tamsin "I'm sorry I didn't call but I had to do this first Tamsin without worrying to put the rest of you in danger."

"Though it's okay for us to always bring you trouble? Don't forget even if it wasn't on purpose you being with us was always dangerous Kenzi I can't explain it but you knew and you stuck around cause we are family. This is exactly the same reason I'm here with you because we are family and we help each other out out over everything you taught me, you taught me that the most. Now what's this mission over?"

Kenzi smiled at Tamsin and pointed toward the safety compartment "It'll be there go ahead and go over it maybe you can figure something out that I can't."

"Emma Swan, Product of True Love, parents are Snow white and Prince Charming," Tamsin groaned remembering when Acacia had to go to the Enchanted Forest to protect the Evil Queen "I thought this charade had ended?"

"Apparently it did but the a second curse had been activated and they sent off Emma and Henry and the Evil Queen gave the curse another reason. Now there is a new Queen in town that means harm but Rumplestiltskin has another trick up his sleeve and I have to investigate it and try my hardest to prevent it."

Tamsin nodded "When we are through with this and Bo's father I call for a vacation and maybe in a cabin by the lake with no worries coming at us left and right," she hummed and Kenzi shook her head "what?"

"If it was that easy Tamsin," Kenzi smiled at the blonde "maybe we can get a brake soon and please while we are here do not mess with anybody or start anything Tamsin."

"You say that like I cause trouble everywhere I go,"

"You do," Kenzi grinned making the older Valkyrie huff "but it wouldn't be you if you didn't just not that much trouble Tamsin don't want to be cleaning anything up while I have to deal with what we are about to deal with and we are going in blind."

"We've got this," Tamsin smiled "Storybrooke here we come."


	4. Chapter 4

Athena had arrived once again and Bo was in a rush to different places and trying to locate Kenzi even though Athena had told her that she didn't want to be found yet. Kenzi was sent on her first mission and she wanted to help and be there for her yet her Gothic friend couldn't and didn't want her to do that at all. "Athena!" The Succubus's eye's glowed blue not from hunger but from anger and beyond that "Where is she!?"

"Here she wanted you to have this," Athena simply stated handing the Succubus the photo given to her by Kenzi and went to sit down "I'm also to stay here and keep an eye on you while Kenzi finishes what she has too. You'll also be receiving a call from her and her explaining what's going on other than that the Goth Queen hadn't told me much until then I keep an eye on you." Bo growled out in frustration of the Valkyrie who reminded her exactly of her mother, Tamsin, stubborn and calm, she looked at the photo that contained her and Kenzi and flipped it over to see the message 'Miss you Bo-Bo I'll be home soon I have business to take care of first'.

"Athena take me to her please?" She asked the young Valkyrie and she seen the trouble in the Valkyrie's eyes "I can't wait for a call I have to at least make sure she's okay."

"Bo she's going to call give her a couple of hours if she doesn't I'll take you to her but I was told or more like ordered but the baby Valkyrie to keep you away. This mission is no joke and Acacia thinks the same she was once on the same job a Kenzi herself is on now let's wait it out okay?"

Bo sighed and gave in putting the picture on the bar counter and Dyson along with Lauren came walking into the Dal "Bo have you got anything?" Dyson asked and she only handed him the picture and he flipped it over and looked at the brunette "Well then let's go get her,"

"She doesn't want to be found Dyson," Lauren said from beside him answering his question and looked at the picture "what are we going to do?"

"Wait it out," Bo looked to the two Blonde's that he had once been in love with and looked to Athena "we're waiting on Kenzi's call which should be in a couple of hour's if I don't hear anything then Athena is taking me to her."

Dyson looked at Athena pissed and then to Bo "She knows where Kenzi is?" Bo nodded but held him back knowing the wolf "Kenzi doesn't want to be found right now Dyson from whatt I know her first mission as Valkyrie is dangerous and she doesn't want us there she's got Athena babysitting me."

"We don't need Athena," Dyson scoffed and Lauren shook her head at Dyson "she has us." he growled pissed at the world and more or likely at Athena.

Athena stood up, her face stone cold, and stiff "Look Dyson," she growled coming face to face with the wolf "I know the Succubus can handle herself but Kenzi sent me she thought that Bo would try something. I'm here merely obliging by Kenzi's wishes and if it also means protecting Bo then I will, Kenzi has also become my family and I'm only helping her out."

Lauren pushed between the two and looked at them first at Dyson "Down Dyson," she stated "she's right all she is doing is listening to Kenzi we'll know something is wrong if the call doesn't come through. And then if that happens Athena will take us to her so leave her be alright?"

Dyson only growled and walked out of the bar and Bo sighed watching them beyond tired "I'm going to take a nap if the call doesn't come in then we are heading out for now we'll wait it out."

~Meanwhile~

Kenzi looked at the sign 'Welcome To Storybrooke' and only took in a deep breath because she knew what awaited her "Kenzi look," Tamsin pointed out to a dalmation dog fully grown with a somewhat bald head man beside him "looks pretty normal to me that's a surprise."

"Well they do live in our world T-sin they have to blend in," Kenzi grinned and Tamsin punched her playfully, she followed the yellow bug around the town, as they ended up on a street called Mifflin Street "I wonder who's mansion that is." And with the a brunette haired woman walked out the door and Kenzi was guarded but watched as she took the Blonde and the brunette shaggy haired boy into her arms. "Want to start a bet Tamsin?" She whispered to the older Valkyrie and Tamsin only grinned and nodded watching the scene before them "I bet the Savior gets with the Evil Queen within the month."

"I'll give it three weeks." Tamsin grinned and they shook on it they looked up to find Emma waving them over. Pushing off the car Kenzi lead the way to the trio on the porch "Regina this is Kenzi and Tamsin."

"Pleasure to meet you Kenzi," Regina smiled shaking her hand "and thank you so much for getting them home you don't know how much I appreciate seeing my little boy again."

"No problem at all I'm here anyway to watch over them,"

"Watch over them?" Regina looked at her confused

"We'll speak about that inside Regina." Regina nodded at Emma and looked to Tamsin quickly recognizing the Valkyrie "You are Acacia's daughter aren't you?" Kenzi coughed and sputtered a bit but Tamin all but nodded "I remember you when Acacia was put to protect me she had picture's of you and I think you came around once when you were in your early teen years." The Queen gave Tamsin a one over and looked at her "You've grown a lot Acacia was not kidding about Valkyrie growth spurt," a smile was given and Tamsin felt a bit awkward and Regina felt it "we should get inside I'll get dinner started and Emma can show you two to a guest bedroom."

"Oh welcome to Storybrooke," The former Queen smiled and Emma smiled to Kenzi and Tamsin motioning them to follow.


End file.
